I love her, And I hate it
by zimmyvsdibbeh
Summary: ZaDF, ZaGR, Zim is acting like a normal human worm baby, he's in a band, and plays hockey, but will Gaz , Dib's beautiful sister, ruin it? I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm now working on more than one of my AMAZING fanfictions for Invader Zim. Well, I have a GOOD idea for this, so ENJOY! ZaDF, ZaGR.**_

Zim P.O.V

Walking into the garage of one my worst enemy, now my best friend. I laughed. "What's so funny?" Dib asked. "nothin'" I said, twisting one of my drum sticks through my fingers.  
"We have a new singer, she also plays guitar, she's really good" Dib said. I nodded my head, praticing my drums. "cool". I replayed all the words he had said in his head. "Wait, SHE!''  
"Um, yeah" He said, crouching down to pretend to tune his base, how ironic he wouldn't have to look at me.  
"Who is this...she?" I asked, stopping to better hear his answer. He finally looked up, blowing his black fading to royal blue bangs out of his face. He stood up. "Gaz, ok Zim? It's Gaz"  
I shrunk down a little on my stool. Dib knew I hated her, I hated her very much. He didn't like it, but he accepted it. I started drumming again, getting so sucked in, I didn't realize her, and Tak walked through the garage door. Not until Tak grabbed one of my sticks out of my hands. She smiled. I growled. I snatched it back. Gaz was looking at me. She wasn't glaring, but she wasn't smiling. Just looking, not even staring. Why was I focusing on her so much? Whatever. She got up to the microphone. Dib started with his base, and Tak started her guitar. Me, I just focus on my sticks and the beat.  
"Your eyes, they met my eyes, and we drifted away to a world we can't see.! But we don't know it. But we don't know it" She sang. Dib was right, she was pretty good. Dammit Zim, back to drumming! I was fully aware of everything she did, no matter how hard I tried. No matter how hard I tried to focus on my drumming, she always made her way through. And I hated it. I needed it to stop. I couldn't stop now, our band was getting popular. After a few more songs, we had to pack up. My drums stayed at Dibs. I picked up the messanger bag I took with me ever where, and slung it over my shoulder. I got used to doing more human-like things, since my exile, Dib auctually befriended me, made me seem more normal. I didn't wear my invader uniform, I burned all them, and he signed us up for hockey.  
So I got in the car with Dib.  
"So, yeah, I thought she looked really hot today" He said.  
"Who..?" I asked, eyes never leaving the road.  
"Uh, TAK!" He said.  
"Ooooh" I said. I still kept my eyes on the road. When we got to the hockey rink, I grabbed my bag from the trunk, Dib grabbed his from the back seat. I walked into the rink. The smell of ice and sweat filled the lobby. I sat on one of the rickedy benches in the locker room, and pulled out a gatorade. A little blue dribble slipped down my neck, causing it to steam. "AH!" I said. I wiped it off, and put on my skates. When they were all tied up, I walked out to the ice. I hopped on and skated, I skated so fast, I didn't notice until next thing I know, I'm on the foor. Dib stopped, sending ice to fly right into my eye...er...contacts.  
"Fucktard! you were going so fast, you skated straight into the wall"  
I felt my head, there was a bump on the left side, right above where my ears should be. I guess he saw my face, and laughed. I got up and started skating again. We were the only ones on the rink. I grabbed two goals, two sticks, and a puck. We shot it back and fourth, until Tak and Gaz walked in laughing. Dib got distracted, and the puck hit his helmet, starteling him. Tak giggled, Gaz rolled her eyes. She looked so pretty, with her hair down, her eyes lined with black, her black sweater, her blue shirt, the black hair bow, SHUT THE FUCK UP ZIM! I turned away from her and grabbed the rest of the pucks. Each one, I shot into the net. I peeked over at Gaz, she was staring at me. She rolled her eyes, she snapped her head over to Tak, swishing all her hair ito her face. She stepped onto the ice with Tak. She started skating. But, we just didn't see each other. She got her skates tangeled with mine. I grabbed her wasit, just so I wouldn't fall, but I stayed up and she fell. She banged her head on the ice, uncold. Tak ran out in her socks, and Dib skated over. I felt a weird feeling in the pit of m stomach, but I waved it away. I got off the ice and didn't look back until I got to the door, to see Gaz, glaring at me.


	2. Gaz POV

I stepped into the garage. Zim was looking annoyed praticing his drums, while Dib tuned his base. He didn't notice when I got up to the mic, and started my guitar, untill I could feel his eyes rpaming my back. To my butt, my legs my feet, and back up again. I turned around, ready to shoot him a glare, but he was focused on his drums. As soon as I turned back around, I felt his eyes on the back of my head. Once we finally finished, Dib told me and Tak, they were going to go pratice hockey. I agreed, because I'm good. Tak giggled and blushed. Dib smiled and got his bag. "K, bye" I said. So Zim and Dib got in Zim's car, and Tak followed. When we got there. We had trouble finding Tak's other figure skate.  
"I knew it was here" she said. She rummaged through my trunk, I looked at imaginary watch, and tapped my foot. When she finally found it, they were already inside. For some reason, I feel like I wanna see Zim. I shrugged it off, and walked into the place. The smell of sweat and ice filled the room. I walked faster with my huge clunky hockey skates, and sat on one of the locker room benches. Tak took her time, redoing her hair, and make up. She put on gloves and a scarf, but not her skates. I put on my skates, andslipped on ym black hoodie. We walked out to the rinl, and I retied my skates while Tak put hers on. Then BAM! Zim skated right into the wall. I laughed hysterically, Tak looked concerned, and Dib helped him up. While Tak bit her lip, putting on her lip, I watched the boys. Zim shot a hockey puck and it hit Dib's helmet. I giggled. I watched him shoot exactly 17 pucks into the net. Until I started to skate. I looked back at Tak, and she started yelling something.  
"OUT!" she said. I was confused until, I SMACK! hit my head on the ice. Onjce I opened my eyes, Zim was leaning right over me. I felt my heart skip a beat, while he got up, and skated off. I don't know why, but I wished he helped me up, asked if I was okay, take the time to put ice on my knee. But that wasn't who Zim was. Zim was the alien, the opne who went through so much pain. The one who only trusted my brother. I shrugged it off. I ahrugged off Dib and Tak's soothing questions, I skated off the rink. I stormec out, some how making it across the parking lot, still in my skates. I started crying, from the neglect from Zim and the pain in the back of my head. I don't know why I cared about Zim neglecting me, but I just did. I threw my skates on the passanger seat and drove all the way home. Tak could get a ride from Dib. I wiped my eye on my sleve, and drove home in silence. The winter sun set quietly, but quickly. I pulled in the driveway, and I couldn't believe who was there. "Hello Gaz"


	3. Zim POV, some confusing stuff

_**so, it's like 10:36 PM. I'm tired as crap, after being spooked by a fake spider, finally back in bed. Nowwww, I do not own Invader ZIM, if I did, there'd be a new episode every week, and it'd be so poular your heads would explode. So, this part's from Zim's P.O.V. I had one bowl of ice cream, three cookies, and a bottle of pepsi. lets see how crazy this chapters a-gonna be! Lol, despite my skinny form, I eat a lot of junk! lol. Oh! sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't have spell check on my tiny lap top.**_

Zim P.O.V

I took out the keys to my car and took off my skates. I walked out to my car on the opposite side of the parking lot, and got in. I blasted 'things that rhyme with orange' by I set my friends on fire. I wish I could do that right now. I pulled out the parking lot with a screetch and hurried back to Dib's house to pratice my drums. I dorve faster. Then, face-palmed thinking about Dib. He could get a ride form Gaz. Fuck, just thinking about her name made my stomach clench. Why was this? I felt my eyes begin to sting, and the bump on my head to throb. I stopped around the courner. I walked through the garage door, and sat on the couch. Just then, I heard a car pull into the drive way. I heard the sound of someone walking in. I saw her figure. Gaz.  
"Hello Gaz" I said. She jumped. I flipped on the light. Without meaning to, a tear streaked down my face, causing it to burn. I wiped it away. Gaz had puffy eyes and her mascarra was a little smudged under her eye.  
"Look, I'm really sorry." I said. Being serious.  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "For what?" she asked.  
"Skating into you. I tried to keep you from falling, but we kind of got tangeled" I said. She blushed.  
"And I'm sorry for leaving. Did you hit your head or...something?" I asked.  
"Why do you care?" she asked, looking at everything around the garage, but me.  
"Uh...I don't really...know" I said shrugging. I fixed my yankees hat. It was to where my black straught bangs wgere just against my eyelashes. She finally locked eyes with me. My stomache flipped, and she inhaled deeply.  
"What is this?" I said, looking at my hands, stepping back.  
"What is, what?" she asked, annoyed, hands now on her hips.  
"This feeling. Whenever you're around, my stomache twists up. When I knocked you down, I felt like punching myself. Now, whenever I see you, I can't think anything but positive, what does it mean?" I asked, eyes, serious, locked on her suprised expression.  
"Zim...it means you're attracted to me" she said. Then, it clicked. I liked her. Now that I figured it out, I wanted her. I wanted her badly. She was just five feet away.  
"How do you feel?" I asked her.  
"About what?"  
"About me" I said looking down, hands in my pockets.  
"I...when I see you. I want to be near you. I want to show off in fornt of you. I want to beat you." I snapped my head up. She laughed "Not literally Zim," she said. I let go of air I didn't know I was holding in.  
"Even though we've hated each other all our lives, I don't understand why I'm feeling this way now"  
"How do you feel, now?" I asked. I lifted up her chin, and kissed her. I kissed her. At first, her eyes widened, and she was mad, but she melted into me. So we just stood there, kissing. Until she broke away. "Zim, I-I can't do this"  
"How?" I asked, eager to kiss her again.  
"I just can't."  
She grabbed her keys off of the table, and walked out. As she closed the door, I saw the gleam of tears, the ones, soon, burning my own cheeks.


	4. Gaz POV, some confusing stuff

Gaz P.O.V

I flipped on the light. Zim was sitting on the couch. A tear rolled down his face, began to steam, and he wiped it off.  
"Look, I'm really sorry" he said. he sounded sincere. I challenged him. I crossed my arms.  
"For what?"  
"Skating into you. I tried to keep you from falling, but we kind of...got tangeled." he said. My cheeks got hot.  
"And I'm sorry for leaving you, did you hit your head or...something?" he asked.  
"Why do you care?' I asked. I looked at everyhting around the garage. The music stands, piles of sheet music, instruments, everything but Zim. Not with the way I felt about him now.  
"Uh...I don't really...know" he said, swirving around his yankees hat, to where it pushed his bangs right down against his eyelashes. I locked eyes with him. My heart skipped to many beats, I inhaled. He examed is hands. "what is this?" he sounded worried. He held out his hands like a bug was eating his flesh, he began to move slowly backwards.  
"What is, what?" I asked, annoyed. I put my hands on my hips.  
"This feeling, when you're around, my stomach twists up, When I knocked you down, I felt like punching myself. Now, whenever I see you, I can't think anything but positive, what does it mean?" He said. He locked eyes with me, my face probaly came off as suprised, suprised I am.  
"Zim...it means you're attracted to me" I said. It looked like he got it.  
"How do you feel?" he asked me.  
"about what?" I asked. Dammit Gaz, that was such a stupid question.  
"About me" he said. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked at the cement, cold ground.  
"I...when I see you. I want to be near you. I want to show off in front of you.I want to beat you" I said. His head snapped up. I laughed a little. "Not literally Zim," he exhaled.  
"Even though we've hated each other all our lives, I don't understand why I'm feeling this way now"  
"How do you feel,_ now_?" he asked. He lifted my chin, and kissed me. KISSED ME! At first, I was mad, then, I just melted into him, and kissed him. Pure bliss. But, I had to break away.  
"Zim, I-I, can't do this"  
"How?" he asked.  
"I just, can't"  
I grabbed my keys off of the table and wlked out. As I closed the door, I hoped her didn't see the tears that urged out of my eyes. I ran to my car and drove out to the one place I used to love as a kid, Bloatys.


End file.
